Stories can be presented by audio books or storytelling machines. Parents can also read the stories for children. The audio books and storytelling machines lack parent-child interactions. Heading stories for children makes parent-child interactions frequent, but a lack of a variety in roles, tone, and sound may make storytelling process boring.